


The First Few Rounds

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: No Plot/Plotless, Utterly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think we might’ve broken the bed.” Castiel mutters breathlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Few Rounds

**Author's Note:**

> So... There is no way that I can explain this.   
> It just sort of came to mind, like many things do, and then it was all typed out on a Word Document. Just like that.  
> Plotless fluff that I just had to make and figured I'd share. It gets a little steamy, but it's too short to really get anywhere. So enjoy! 
> 
> DigiRez

The first round was surprisingly needy.

Castiel shoved him back against the bed, hot fingers streaking down his stomach, curving across his collarbone, thumbing the hollow of his neck. His lips were like glass, sliding over Dean’s with insistence. His body curled up to his, contorting to fit, chest-to-chest, as his hands dug into his shoulders and slammed him down.

Dean gasped, breathing heavy, and rolled over, fingers coming up by instinct to fiddle with Castiel’s hair. Their skin was feverish, pressed up together with their legs buried in the blankets. The pillows were scattered across the mattress, a few damp with the unspeakable curiosities they’d delved into. The devilishly divine things they’d done, curled against the headboard or pushed flush against the other, grappling and tumbling over the sheets.

A little, crooked smile overtook Dean’s face, as Castiel levered himself up on his elbows, stealing a kiss. A glimmer of sweat hid in his hairline, and his lips were bruised and vibrant pink. There was a little nick below his jaw where Dean had gotten a bit carried away, and a blush across his solar plexus where Dean’s fingers had been a bit too insistent. Resting his forehead on Cas’, he traces the areas with a gentle, caressing hand.

“I think we might’ve broken the bed.” Castiel mutters breathlessly, fingers drizzling through Dean’s hair, coming to rest on the sides of his neck. They thrum in a beat of four. Dean pushes his head into the crook of Castiel’s jaw, pressing tender kisses into the pulse point there. Castiel rolls his head back against the headboard, whimpering a little sound of pleasure, and his legs hook on Dean’s hips.

“Again?”

Dean pauses, canting his head to stare at Cas. His hands, otherwise firmly planted on the bed, lock onto Castiel’s waist, thumbs creating little circular silhouettes around the muscle there.

“What do you mean ‘ _again_ ’? Yes, I want to do this again. I want to do this until I can’t move.” He lowers his head, lips caressing the lines of Castiel’s neck, sliding from pulse point to the curve of his Adam’s apple. Castiel’s finger slip from the angel of his jaw to his cheeks, pulling their eyes together. Dark blue lights twinkle at Dean from under the shadow of his eyebrows.

“I’m not complaining. You’re sure you can handle it?”

Dean smiled, suddenly predatory. He arched his back, shifting closer to Castiel, and skirted his lips across the line of his jaw. The hands on his waist tugged, pulling him into the curve of Dean’s body. Castiel let out a small gasp, scrabbling for a hold on Dean, and his pulse began to hammer- blood rushing into his head.

“Yeah, I think I can handle _you_. Let’s see if you can handle _me_.”

 

* * *

 

And that was what led to three rounds of incredibly glorious sex. 


End file.
